Alex Mayger
Alex Mayger is a Gravel Racing League driver who currently drives for the Lucky Strike team. He has 16 wins to his name. Abarth (Season One) Abarth signed Alex along with brother Ross Mayger shortly before the season began. At the first race at Sebring, Mayger came 4th following incidents with Edward Knight and Owen Jackson. Sedona saw a 5th place after he made a rookie mistake when he smashed his car into the wall down the back straight. Another 5th place at Road America followed with him finishing not far off the Forza's. So far Mayger had yet to finish on the podium whilst his team-mate and elder brother Ross Mayger had racked up two wins and a second place. A stroke of luck occured at the next race when Michael Saunders tapped the rear-end of team-mate Owen Jackson. Team-mate Ross Mayger and Edward Knight piled into Saunders' car ruining all their chances of victory. When Jackson retired, it allowed Mayger to cruise through the race and collect his first victory. Fourth place finishes at Laguna Seca and New York left Mayger a distant fourth in the championship, 22 points off the lead. A second place at Sunset Peninsula bought him closer to the top but it was the race at Suzuka where he really made a name for himself. He pushed his team-mate right to the end picking up a well deserved second place. A win looked in the bag at Motegi until he was overtaken by Ross Mayger with just a couple of laps to go. Alex picked up his second win of the season at his home track Silverstone. At Camino Viejo, reliabilty problems struck denying him a possible podium. A dominant win at Catalunya left him in second place in the championship with just two races to go. However at Mugello , he was involved in a crash with Jon Golden, Ben Hughes and Robin Hawthorn. This left Mayger with a 5th place finish and ultimately out of the championship fight. He was 9 points behind and needed a miracle at Le Mans to stand any chance of glory. He was leading the race but mid-way through the race, the call came to let his team-mate through. He obliged and Ross Mayger went on to win the championship. This would turn out to be his last ever race for Abarth. Lucky Strike (Season Two - Season Three) Following his departure from the Abarth team, Mayger was linked with many teams. Castrol and Mobil both had interest but it turned out that he would sign for the new Lucky Strike team. He managed to secure the team's first ever podium when he claimed third place following a last corner overtaking maneuver on Ben Hughes at Sebring . At Sedona, bad luck struck when mechanical problems struck with just under 2 laps to go. More bad luck was to follow when a minor incident with Hughes left him with major aerodynamic damage and as a result, he picked up his worst ever finish of 7th at Road America. At Road Atlanta, he picked up his second win there in as many seasons. He managed to hold off former team-mate Ross Mayger, to win at Infineon. He followed the two victories with a dominant win at Laguna Seca making him the first ever driver to score a hat-trick of wins. A crash with Samuel Jones at Indianapolis left him with bodywork damage and meant he finished a lowly 6th. This disappointing result was then followed by another finish away from the podium after an incredibly close battle for 2nd at Suzuka, in which Mayger finished in 4th place. This left him 12 points behind championship leader Ross Mayger. After a podium place at Motegi and a 6th place at Silverstone, Mayger completed a dominating win at Catalunya for the second year in a row, which was then followed by another win at the Nurburgring, which put Alex back into championship contention with two races to go. Any hopes of the championship were put to rest at the next round in Mugello, however, as reliability problems struck before the race and meant that he was unable to start. His sixth win of the season came at the season finale at Le Mans, which enabled him to take 2nd in the championship off older brother Ross. Mayger was quick to renew his contract at the American team for season three. The season started well with a strong third place finish at Sebring but was followed with a poor performance at Sunset Peninsula which saw him come 7th. To add to this disappointment, Mayger picked up his first ever penalty for an illegal overtake. He managed to bounce back at Road America with a strong second place. A routine Road Atlanta win was next, followed up by a win at Infineon which maintained his 100% winning record at both tracks. These wins placed him first in the championship, a position which he wouldn't concede all season long. He finished second at Laguna Seca and Indianapolis but importantly the winner was not the same for both races so Mayger maintained his championship lead. He extended his lead to over 10 points at the top with back to back Japanese wins at Suzuka and Motegi. At Silverstone he won a race long battle for second, finishing behind former team-mate Ross Mayger. Next up was Catalunya which is another track which Alex Mayger has famously gone well at. He sealed a relatively straight forward win to open up a 23 point lead which was all but enough to secure the championship. He secured the championship in style at Hockenheim by beating Edward Knight by less than a tenth of a second over the line. This was Mayger's first championship win and the most dominant display over the course of a season so far. He celebrated this with another win at Mugello, taking his wins tally for the season up to seven which was a new record. He finished off the season with a close three-way battle at Le Mans that ended with him finishing second. However despite championship success, Lucky Strike announced their departure from the sport leaving Mayger having to find another team for season four. Return to Abarth (Season Four- In late August - just a few weeks before the beginning of Season Four - Scuderia Abarth announced that they had re-signed Alex as first driver for the team, meaning he would return to the team that he left at the end of Season One following a difficult season as second driver under brother Ross Mayger. Mayger, Alex